Dark Forces
by simplyjasmine
Summary: A Sylar and Elle fanfic. It is about Sylar being in charge of his army and Elle joins to learn to be just like Sylar. How far will it go..
1. Prepare For The Midnight Mass

**Chapter 1: Prepare For The Midnight Mass**

**SIDE NOTE: I was inspired after watching a movie that involved the military. Started it on Heroes fanforum. I decided to post it here and continue.**

_First Day of Sarmy boot camp_

Sylar: Welcome everyone to Sarmy boot camp. You are here for one thing only and that is to learn what it takes to become just like me. You will learn the skills. The strength and what it is like to be powerful. Each and everyone will listen to me and only me. And you MUST use the word Sir every time you speak to me. If you do not obey what I tell you to do, you will be punished and it WILL not me pretty. Your fellow mates may not even see you again. Does everyone understand!

YES SYLAR SIR!

Sylar: Where you are standing is your room. You will all share this room. No one is to share anything of the others and you MUST NOT use your powers on any other member in this room. You hear!

YES SIR SYLAR SIR!

Sylar: Good. You can only use your powers when I tell you to use your powers. If I want to know your power I will ask you what your power is. Understand!

YES SIR SYLAR SIR!

Sylar: At ease. I am going to start picking some random people.

_Sylar looks around_..

Sylar: How bout you? Blond chick..

Elle: Me?

Elle looks around.

Sylar: Yes you. What is your name?

Elle: Elle Bishop Sylar Sir!

Sylar : Do you realize you are the only girl in my army ?

Elle: Yes Sylar Sir.

Sylar: What makes you think you have what it takes to be in my army?

Elle: Because I have had my powers for a long time Sylar Sir! I feel like I have the capabilities of being in your army Sir AND just because I am a girl sir. Does not mean I do not have what it takes to be in your army Sylar Sir!

Sylar: You think you are smart huh.. Let me ask you what is your power… Ms. Bishop?

Elle: My power. You are not ready for my power Sylar Sir.

Sylar: How am I not ready for your power?

Elle: I need to show you Sylar Sir. I need to touch you.

Elle gets excited and is about to touch Sylar.

Sylar: You cannot touch me. That is one of the rules unless I tell you to. You understand.

Elle: Then I cant show you my powers sir.

Sylar: Fine. You have my permission.

_Elle holds up her hand and Sylar does the same. Elle shocks Sylar and starts giggling. _

Sylar: Was that even necessary?

Elle: Yes Sylar Sir.

Sylar: You could have just hit something. You did not need to touch me.

Elle: But then you would not get to know what it feels like to be shocked Sylar Sir.

_Elle keeps smiling. Sylar looks at Elle again and walks away._

Sylar: So what you will learn how to do here first will be to control your po…

_Sylar notices Elle still smiling. _

Sylar: ELLE!

Elle: Yes Sir Sylar Sir

Sylar: Stop Smiling

Elle: Yes Sir Sylar Sir

Sylar: Do you not know how to stop smiling?

Elle: I know how to stop smiling Sir.

Sylar: Then do it.

Elle: Yes Sylar Sir!

Sylar: Why did you join my army?

Elle: To be around you Sylar sir (Elle saying softly)

Sylar: What did you say?

Elle: To be around you Sylar sir

Sylar: Is that the best you can come up with?

Elle: No Sylar Sir.

Sylar: So why did you want to join my army?

Elle: To learn how to kill people sir! Just like you Sylar Sir! I want to be just like you

Sylar: At ease.

_Sylar walks away_..

Elle whispers.. And I want to see you naked

Sylar turns around.

Sylar: What did you say?

Elle: Nothing Sir.

Sylar: It was definitely something. Tell me what you said now.

Elle: I said I want to be good looking like you Sir. The body.. The arms.. Everything.

Sylar: You are weird you know that.

Elle: I know that sir. I just want you to like me sir. I want to please you.


	2. Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking

**Chapter 2: Somewhere A Clock Is Ticking**

It had now been in a week in the Sarmy. Everything was going great. Well not all great. Thanks to Elle Bishop. She was driving Sylar insane.

_Who does that Elle Bishop think she is?! I am the leader. She is supposed to do what I tell her to do. She should not try to show off her powers to the rest of the mates. Why have they been listening to her and not to be? They are here to be just like me and not just like her. Stupid Elle!_

Sylar was in his room. He just had another frustrating day. Thanks to Elle.

//Flashback

Sylar: Elle Bishop! What do you think you are doing?

Elle: I'm sorry sir. I know I violated the touching rule but sir he needed help.

Sylar: How does he need help?

Elle: Well he isnt controlling his powers right. He is all over the place. He cannot focus well.

Sylar: Why do you need to touch him?

Elle: I was just helping him loosen up his hand. It can help his aim better.

Sylar: And how does touching him help his aim to be better?

Elle: I don't know. He was just so tense.

Sylar: You know touching him will just make him even horny. That is why he is tense.

Elle: Do I make you horny sir?

Sylar: Stop being difficult.

Elle: I'm sorry sir. I thought it would help him.

Sylar: Do you want me to punish you?

Elle: If you want to sir, then you can sir.

Sylar: What sort of answer is that?

Elle: I am just saying sir. If you think I should be punished sir. Then you must punish me.

Sylar: Why do you want me to punish you?

Elle: Well you said I was violated the touching rule.

Sylar: You said it was for a good cause though.

Elle is now confused.

Elle: yea but you think my reasoning is stupid sir.

Sylar: It is but what you learn here in the army is to have one answer only and to not change your answer. SO next time, do not change your answer. Stop violating the touching rule and stop being difficult

//End of flashback

It was like she wanted him to punish her but as much as he hated her, he knew she was was very important to his army. Her being advance at her age made her power very useful. Even as much as Sylar tried to hate her, he couldn't even if she drove him insane. That is just what Sylar needs. A little maggot who thinks she is better than everyone!

Sylar just wanted to stop thinking about Elle and have finally a good night sleep. Not having to think about that maggot named Elle Bishop. Sylar dozed off.

Elle: Hey Sylar you're so fine. You're so fine. You blow my mind.

Hey Sylar. Hey Sylar!  
Oh Sylar you're so fine. You're so fine. You blow my mind.

Hey Sylar. Hey Hey Hey Sylar!!! 

Sylar woke up.

Sylar: what is this.. Stop this racket at once.. I am trying to sleep 

Elle: Oh Sylar what a pity you dont understand  
You take me by the heart  
You take me by the hand  
Oh Sylar You're so pretty  
Cant you understand?  
Its guys like you Sylar  
Oh what you do Sylar  
Do Sylar  
Dont break my heart Sylar.

Elle was now sitting on Sylar's bed.

Sylar: I'm telling you to stop now. You must do what I say and get off my bed!!

Elle: Now When you take me by the hooves  
Everyone's gonna know  
Everytime you move  
I let a little More show  
There's Something we can use  
So dont say no Sylar!

Elle comes closer to Sylar.

Elle: So Come on and give it to me  
Anyway you can  
Anyway you want to do it  
Ill treat you like a man  
Oh Please, Baby Please  
Dont leave me in a jam Sylar!

Elle comes even closer..

Sylar: stop this at once. What do you think you are doing..?

Elle: pleasing you Sylar sir. You know you like me.. I just want you to like me and feel your hot body next to mine..

Elle starts touching Sylar now. Sylar pushes Elle away but she kept coming even closer to him.

Elle: you know you want me.. you cant resist me.. you should start punishing me… you know you want to.

Elle begins to lean in to kiss Sylar who was now lying on his bed.

Sylar wakes up in a sweat and panting. _Elle Bishop! If she wants to be punished, then fine. She will be punished and she can finally stop leaving him alone!_

**SIDE NOTE: During Sylar's dream. The chant Elle was doing was parts of the song Hey Mickey which was in Bring It On. I changed the word Mickey and replaced it with Sylar. I thought it would enhance the dream if I used the song. Plus it is very Elle like. So I thought I should use it. **


	3. Outta My Head

**Chapter 3: Outta My Head**

It was morning. Elle and the rest of the mates were practicing their shooting skills outside in the field. Like always, Elle was helping the mates. She could not help it. She felt like she wanted to help them become better.

ELLE!

Elle turned around and noticed Sylar marching towards her. COME HERE NOW!

Elle: Sorry. I will come back and help you later. 

Elle began to rush over. 

Elle: Yes Sir!

Sylar: What do you think you are doing?

Elle: What did I do sir? 

Sylar: You know what you did!!

Elle looked at him confused.

Elle: No sir. I don't know what I did.

Sylar looked at Elle and got all frustrated.

Sylar: You are pathetic. 

Elle: Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed sir?

Sylar: I DID NOT WAKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED!

Elle: If you say so sir.. Because if you ask me, it looks like you did. 

Elle starts to giggle.

Sylar: STOP THAT!! AND STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!!

Elle: Talking like what sir?

Sylar: what you always do!! Make all those remarks and think you are so smart.

Elle: I'm sorry sir. I guess it is just in my nature. That's all.

Sylar: In your nature. Come up with a better excuse!

Sylar walked over to the tree nearby and without thinking hit his hands on the tree five times. He started to scream in pain.

Elle rushed over to him to see if he was okay. 

Elle: Are you okay sir?

Elle touched Sylar's shoulder.

Sylar: Don't touch me!! What did I tell you about touching me?

Elle: I'm sorry sir. I wanted to see if you were okay. 

Sylar: OK?! DO I LOOK OK!.. STOP DISOBEYING THE RULES! AND STOP HELPING PEOPLE! AND START TAKING ORDERS FROM ME!!

Elle: Sorry sir.. I..

Sylar: I don't even want to hear what you have to say. I AM THE LEADER. THIS IS MY ARMY! NOT YOUR ARMY! IF YOU WANT TO BE THE LEADER, GO MAKE YOUR OWN ARMY!!

Sylar's head began to hurt. He felt like talking to her was like talking to a brick wall. He just wanted her out of his life for good. So everything could go according to plan a lot easier.

_Just WHY didn't I have stated that there should be no girls in my army?! It would be so much easier than having to have to deal with a maggot like her.. _

The headache Sylar was feeling was even worse now. Bang here and bang there. He couldn't see or think clearly anymore.. 

AAAHHH!! MAKE IT STOP!! Sylar was now holding his head tightly. 

All of a sudden, Sylar slowly fell to the ground as his eyes were on Elle. He kept trying to look at Elle properly but he started to see more Elles appearing everywhere. _This cant be happening!_

"STOP THAT! I don't need more of you!!" Sylar was struggling to say. 

"Are you ok?" was all he could hear and Elles keep popping up as he tried to look. 

"STOP IT!!" Sylar screamed. Sylar slowly got back up and Elle was getting up with him. Sylar started grabbing Elle's neck and squeezing it tightly.

"You want to be punished! I will punish you. See if you like that!" 

Elle was trying to fight back. His grip was so strong. Elle was starting to have hard time breathing. 

"You are going to pay!" Sylar manages to put both of his hands around her neck and slams her against the tree. 

"You don't like it so much do you." Tears were starting to fall down Elle's face. Sylar manages to have a smirk on his face and continued on finishing Elle. 

"Why wont you die!!" Sylar pushed Elle back against the tree really hard until she fell down.

Sylar was proud of what he just accomplished but having a hard time standing properly. His feet starting to give way and he fell down..

"Are you okay?..."

Sylar was on the ground and looked up. Elle was caressing him as if she made him come back to reality. He must have had passed out when his head started to hurt. _So, I did not kill Elle. _

Elle stopped touching him as soon as she noticed Sylar was now awake. She looked back at him with a smile on her face. "You scared me. I thought something had happened to you"

Sylar just looked at Elle like he was in his own world but at the same time hearing what she said to him. 

_Well here is my chance. I can kill her now and get it over with. She can finally get what she deserves. _

He slowly gripped his hands ready to but the way she was smiling at him, it made him feel weird. Sylar slowly got up and Elle got up as well.

Sylar: uh.. you are benched

Elle: what.. ?

Sylar: You are benched from doing the target practices which includes not helping any of the mates here until I say otherwise.

Elle looked confused but then just simply replied "Ok". She now had a sad face and walked away slowly to one of the benches on the field.

Sylar looked at Elle walking away having the strange feeling yet again but slowly managed to get his focus back to the task at hand. He went back to where the rest of the mates were practicing and watched them as they were doing it. 

Of course, he noticed Will.. who yet again was having troubles aiming right.. 

Sylar: Will, cant you ever do it right!!

Will stopped and starred at Sylar. Will tried to do it again correctly.

Sylar: GAH!! You are still not doing it right. 

Sylar was now really frustrated.

"See I will show you.."

Sylar showed Will how to do it correctly and directed Will to do it again but Will still couldn't aim right.. 

Sylar grabbed Will's hand and was aggressively helping him do it.

Sylar: Your hand should be facing up like this and you just let go of your hand and release a small energy ball and hit the target on the wall. ITS THAT SIMPLE.

But instead the energy ball did not hit the target. The ball that Will had released was flinging everywhere and instead of hitting the wall it aimed back where Will and Sylar was standing. 

The ball hit Sylar in the chest making Sylar fall backwards. Will rushed to Sylar's side. Sylar brushed himself off, holding the pain in and got up pushing Will on the side as he was getting up.

Elle was sitting on the bench still looking down on the ground as if it was like she was unaware of what just happened. Sylar knew what he had to do whether he liked it or not. 

ELLE!

Elle looked up at Sylar. 

"Go back to target practices! "

Elle starred at Sylar startled and confused.

Sylar said clearly and slowly, "Go help Will on his aim"

Elle jumped up and when she was walking passed Sylar, she said "Thanks". Her eyes will glimmered with excitement and she had a smile on her face. 

When she did that, Sylar had the urge to smile back at her. Something he had never been able to do before. 

**Side Note: Sorry I took so long to update this. Hopefully the other chapters will be a lot faster. **


End file.
